1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding a slider in position during the threading of a slide fastener chain through the slider in the manufacture of a slide fastener.
2. Prior Art
It has been customary to hold a slider in position during the threading of a slide fastener chain through the slider in the manufacture of a slide fastener. The direction in which the fastener chain is threaded through the slider is dependent on whether the fastener chain is of the type in which each pair of opposed stringers is engaged, or of the type in which each pair of opposed stringers is disengaged; that is, the fastener chain of the first type is threaded from the rear end of the slider (toward the neck), whereas the fastener chain of the second type is threaded from the front end of the slider. However, because the fastener chain is automatically fed toward the slider in a non-variable direction, the slider as held is required to be properly oriented relative to the fastener chain.
A prior art apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,155, issued Sept. 20, 1977 includes a slider holder having at its upper end a slider support. The slider holder is vertically movable between a lower position in which the slider support receives and holds a slider supplied upside down from a slider chute, and an upper position in which the slider support is disposed remotely from a slider chute for the threading of a slide fastener chain through the slider. However, the slider holder is unable to move angularly on its vertical axis and hence unable to adjust the orientation of the slider held on the slider support. Therefore, in order to deal with either type of the slide fastener chain, it is necessary to arrange two identical apparatus in opposite directions, which occupies too much space and causes an increased cost of manufacture.